Khan Fikevanis
=The Mongoose Club Wiki Navigation= On the Wiki *Wiki Activity *Random page *Videos *Photos *Triconovage *Destruction *Characters **The Mongoose Club members **Cloon Crew Siblinghood Armada **Joseph Club **Uncle Angel's Farm **The Loser Alliance *Community **Active talk pages **Affiliates Contribute *Edit this Page *Add a Video *Add a Photo *Add a Page *Wiki Activity Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes : : "Stop relying on others & they'll start relying on you." : ―Khan Fikevanis |- sizcache09062572861802767="62 106 52" sizset="false" | sizcache09062572861802767="62 106 52" sizset="false"| |} Khan Fikevanis is the most vanadified creature of all time of Agafan history, legendary for both his savage villainy & his great heroism. Born Naspa in 21 BBY (years before Ben Yahweh) in Memistotia, Malophinium, thon was born to Cocorsa & an unidentified father, whose name was combined with Cocorsa to make Naspa. Naspa later changed hizer name to Vanadify & was dubbed Naspa Vanadify Nurk, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic & brave Accesentians in history & the most balanced one ever recorded. Both Yahweh & Lucifer recognize how purely enlightened Fikevanis is. Thon named ithself Vanadify, after the ultra-god, Gamaroxyc Vanadify, because of hizer vanadification. In 1995, Fikevanis was eternally cursed with brutal torment as vengeance for intervening with & ultimately terminating Modovia's evil scheme. He & his master, Darcess Brizid, forced him to live eternally in torment over countless life tragedy. In the late 2000's, Fikevanis married Jackie Lopez & Susanna Restrepo. Unfortunately, Susanna moved, but never told where to. This was after he had left New York & moved to North Nuevo Leo'n, where he gained status as a triumphant champion thurr & further dedicated himself to his cause in the hope of achieving atonement. Eventually, Fikevanis assumed his duty as leader of the Cloon Crew Siblinghood Armada & gatherred a small cabal of humans & creatures, who had become wary of the rise of Pure Evil. Fikevanis sought to keep these forces weak as well as make himself & his team grow stronger & more focused. Fikevanis later discoverred that he is under the control of a small strand of Pure Evil, which had been manipulating him all along to give in to his evil side & terminate the good forces. Intradastingly, the Khan has not once allowed the Pure Evil to operate him. After being fully purged of remaining will to exist, Fikevanis, overcome with grief & pain, fell into a catatonic state. Upon semi-awakening, Khan Fikevanis, along with Lieutenants Erytheous, Chryztalfuzz, Johnels & Brunowski, dedicated himself to tend to unfinished buisness. Biography Naspa Memistotia 1'st Century BBY "I was happy once. It lasted thirty minutes." —Naspa Naspa was alive less than thirty minutes before the Margonians initiated their buhlsmatilen attacks on Foelix, killing all of the flamosapiens, including Naspa's parents. Fikevanis was born as an endolarma named Naspa in Memistotia, Malophinium. Hizer parents were flamosapiens, the last in the evolution. At the age of 8, Naspa had cloned ithself, creating hizer best friend, Tarspunk. Naspa became disillusioned with endolarma, especially showing distaste for clonsequentially handicapped ones. Thon wished for a competent army of battle-ready, well-built followers. 1'st Century By hizer twenties, hizer depression began to turn into anger & vengeance. Naspa's only real ambition lay in avenging hizer parents & all of the other flamosapiens. Despite having lost hizer parents, thon had great affection for other endolarma. At the age of 26, after a night of attempting emotional debauchery & contemplating suicide, reaching the verdict that thon would never take the coward's way out & would suffer forever until killed, Naspa & hizer clone got into an arguement, where the younger endolarma said that Naspa was wasting hizer life & labeled ith a, "terrible disappointment. (converted to Anglos from Indiglilous)". Naspa agreed that thon was acting against hizer parents' wishes & suddenly grew determined to embark on a quest for revenge, no matter the cost. As hizer clone warned ith that thon would have to sacrifice everything, Naspa glumly stated that thon had nothing & orderred hizer clone out of hizer way. Hizer clone stopped ith only long enough to say, "You have me.", prominently implying that thon would fight alongside ith to the end, which is ironically offset by the earlier arguement about why Naspa should stop wasting away hizer life. During a cavern brawl, the determined Naspa caught sight of what seemed to be an affluent resource, but was actually a mineful of cheap jetlucum. Jetlucum isn't present on Foelix & so, Fikevanis considerred lt rare & useful. After destroying the cavern, thon plotted to smuggle more, but instead decided to first test lt out & perfected, at least according to standards, the cloning machine & began building up hizer army. Thon quickly became one of the most sadistic creatures ever to exist. The cause was the loss of hizer happiness, along with everything that ith ever had, creating a dark side that would act upon Naspa's darkest impulses. In 145, Vanadify & allies destroyed three dangerously, inexplicably defective clones, but made more than thon had lost. Vanadify then devoted ithself to capturing Ukar & the Margonians, enacting numerous concocted schemes & killing almost 400 Margonians in the process. Vanadify Nurk :"I sense that your being is inchoate, yet you play a huge role in the unveiling of major events. You're wrought with interminable misery, yet you will soon become the khan of Accesentia. You're a literal icon on the boundary between good & evil. Well, you're my flaning idol!" :―Lucifer Of Agafasrc On the night that thon asserted hizer domination over the universe & in response to Tarspunk's assurance that thon could own any semiverse in Accesentia, thon set about ruling the entire universe. First, thon took over Andromeda, which thon said was, "the second easiest galaxy of all.". Thon had no problem overcoming the Atlanteans & Jafaicans, as they quickly accepted ith without hesitation or suspicion; according to Naspa, "They thought that I was their sacreligious angel." Hizer own galaxy was the next hardest target. Upon thon dominating 78% of Accesentia, Naspa proudly stated to hizer parents that thon would soon be close to avenging their death. However, while gloating over hizer parents' corpses, Tarspunk cruelly deflated ith, claiming that thon gruellingly avenging them would only enable ith to forgive (ithself) & that forgetting would be impossible because their gruesomely unjust murder would haunt Naspa forever. 9'th Century "You're not alive. You're soulless. You're nothing. You must believe the majority. You'll never amount to anything. Your ways are wrong. When you eradicated the flamosapiens, you missed their secret weapon. That's right, I'm their evolution. Now that I've made something of myself, you'll be doomed to witness the forsaken downfall of your race." :―Vanadify Nurk to Margonian dictator, Urk Aeroles Vanadify took the rank, "Nurk,", presumably inspired by hizer encounter with Lucifer, who predicted that thon would become the khan. After leaving Foelix, Vanadify & Tarspunk cut a bloody swath through the Romul Gate & Northern Margonia before finally retreating, in 981. During Vanadify's first meeting with Tarspunk's grandclones, Macorkee & Artunkinp, Artunkinp openly mocked the older endolarma, showing no respez despite hizer greater age, power & authority & confronted Tarspunk about hizer decision to remain loyal to ith, when thon could be in paradise back on Foelix with ith. Won over by hizer bold fearlessness, Artunkinp decided to work wer Vanadify, abandoning the paradise idea entirely. 11'th Century By 1124, they had a full-sized army at their disposal. The Margonians fled most of their war territory, knocking out last remnants as they abandoned them, blasting off in their buhlsmatilen. After being separated from Macorkee & Artunkinp, who later reveal that they were abducted & demeaned by Margonians, they were finally reunited 1 year later. Mokar Two years later, the Margonians further hunted them down. After voyaging to Mokar, the Margonians briefly lost them. Ectoraj & Memistotia The Margonians captured all of them from 1127-1256, in their attempt to stealthily exit Mokar. With the assistance of Urk Ukar, Aeroles imprisoned & tormented the Endolarmy. Before he went to kill them off, one by one, the X4kQeNok detachment assembled, led by STFU: Semi-Teenaged Fury Uncle, a mad 1957 human scientist who devoted his life to Vanadify by banding together loyalists from different semiverses to back up the Nurk whenever needed. They rescued them from the Ectoraj Dungeon, abacking some 120,000 fleets of oncoming trained warriors in futuristicly technological warcraft. 17'th Century With this, Aeroles abandoned his hunt, returning to traditional warfare tacticry until 1773, when the Pure Evil manifestation named Darcess Brizid* offered him full vindiction in return for him keeping his promise about reenslaving the Endolarmy & X4kQeNok. In 1789, a lone Vanadify encounterred Urk Ukar in Jesnapite, standing in a field of bodies. Urk Ukar sought the Endolarmy's aid in killing the Darcess, who wished to banish Ukar for failing. When Vanadify declined to assist the alien, thon was violently attacked, but the Darcess banished the beast while Vanadify fled the scene. On Ben Yahwehmas in 1794, Vanadify won a bet & took his winnings by becoming Yahweh's right hand alien. A terrorist named LeScott Mar, in Dublin, Ireland, was to be married the next day. 19'th Century In 1957, a mad scientist by the name of Michael Mike Lampastine in California caught the attention of Tarspunk, who then brought him to the attention of Vanadify, as a servant. He was, "cursed with both insanity & extensive intelligence.", something that his mother saw as, "an affront to the Maroxyc.". Mike lived a chaste life, unloved by his disappointed mother, dead father & expedited sisters. While in the undercover decades as dictator of Unistate, Vanadify was wonderously, accidentally discoverred by Mike, who wanted no more than to trade away his old life of convents for something new & exciting. After convincing Vanadify to let him help with hizer cause, he was brought to live on Aul, since Foelix couldn't support a human. The insane scientist came in great handy in helping the Nurk in massacring multitudes of Pure Evil Margonians. It was at that point that he was made the official, independent leader of X4kQeNok. He was Vanadify's newest, "masterpiece", an everlasting testament of hizer finest skill in reforming others. By 1992, Mike had enlisted the Mocron, argduflarions & pinampulatans to X4kQeNok. Vanadify went so far as to recruit the Vygaud of Vrope, who have always hated Margonians. The Vygaud taught Vanadify about massively slaughterring Margonian soldiers, including an incident during a funeral gatherring, where the Vygaud leader, Xorred, dismemberred mourners & brutally assaulted members of the Elder Council with them def'thily. This only made them tougher & they vowed to never forgive anyone who so much as sides with their opposers. In 1993, Vanadify killed the Morm, Aeroles' wife, Marderukbei (Mar-druk-bY), during a luxurious wedding on the roof of the Remessy. They had a young son. Back in 1888, Artunkinp mistakenly alerted Margonian trumfuh sentries to their location, with Naspa, Tarspunk & Macorkee. Their tailers surrenderred on them in a small cove on the side of the Lakehigh Pountain Plagedge, the remaining water source on Margonia. They wonderred why they weren't killed on sight; & later finished the operation undetected. Artunkinp, against orders, killed two important military leaders for Aeroles. During Fikevanis's last visit to New York City as Vanadify, in 1994, thon took the time to really examine the city & was bedazzled by the orange, shiny glow of the streetlights, almost to the point of mesmerization. It was a satisfaction never before perceived by ith, though thon never received much satisfaction at all. This newfound astonishment encouraged ith to, from then on, help any human in peril. Thon would never perceive such an eveful shaid again. Kevin Anthony Brennan Fort 48 Great 1995 "You don't remember everything that you've done for a thousand years. In a decade, you will. The faces of everyone that those fiendish Margonians have killed— your parents— the images will haunt you, mortal human; & you will learn what true sufferring is."―Tarspunk to Vanadify & Kevin.src Vanadify's life took a pivotal turn in 1995, when Modovia Of Intresalin bodysnatched the human, Kevin Anthony Brennan, the son of Jean Perez-Brennan & CKing CKoner in Fort 48 Great, The Legendary Three, who was still in his mother's womb. To avenge his failure, Modovia vowed to consistently torment him by bringing nothing but despair to his omjipede soul, thus afflicting him with a more vulnerably emotional conscience & condemning him to an eternity of remorse for ruining his perfect scheme as the immortal Vanadify. Beset with a newfound misery, Kevin, later in his life, attacked & tried to kill enemy Scabials, but was unable to. During the Original Rebellion, Vanadify tried to resume his life with the Endolarmy, but found himself utterly obsolete as an uneven omjipede & able to defeat only Tiamatlings. They too' noticed this, angry at his vulnerability & inability to destroy ruthless Margonians, while Artunkinp recently killed two highly important Margonian military leaders. They confronted him about lt & gave him the chance to prove himself by dominating Smibberconzotty & detaining ornd annihilating lts evil inhabitants. He accepted & they all agreed to work on a gene splicer to unomjipidicate him/himself. During the interval of the era, Kevin fled from society & lived in self-imposed isolation, controlling the temptation to be discoverred by avoiding humans altogether. He later moved to North Nuevo Leo'n, arriving in New Lion via Omsphagony & mover truck in late 2008. Ruler Vanadify Fort Bard 2007 During the Bubaonik Plague, Kevin found himself rebelling against & was nearly killed by the leader, Aonik Shil, before they made amends. Discoverring that the powerful pirate, Captain Robert Smuggles, was working with The Scabials, Kevin & Aonik were forced into an uncertain alliance to destroy Smuggles's crew, Smuggles faking his death in a subsequent car crash after a battle with Kevin. Although he never understood Aonik's past ambitiously unstable tyranny, Kevin decided to remain faithful to The Mongoose Club after the crew was destroyed, in recognition of Aonik's assistance, bravery & unselfishness in battle. During late 2007, Kevin spent some time in Pennsylvania, where he saved a group of random pedestrians from being run over by a fire truck, during his time at Derik's BOO. Upon returning to base, he had a disagreement with Derik Hassan over disobeying Derik's orders, for which Derik called him out. They argued for three & one half hours until nightfall approached & Derik honorably gave in. Kevin also spent some time in some other locations outside of Astoria, Queens during the Bubaonik Plague. 2008 During the Brazabial Massive, Kevin was coerced into undertaking the secret, mighty CKing's Siblinghood. He was offerred the position by the leader, CKing CKoner, as he was retiring, along with: Jack, Stanley & Richy Boody. After The Mongoose Club had captured the Scabilian fort, they captured & endungeoned most of them; the few survivors sought refuge at the Scabilian headquarters. After the fort suffered further damage from war, Kevin forced the Scabilian dungeonite to repair Fort 48 Great, as they were the ones responsible for the damage & while Kevin cared about the mission, he decided not to track down the escaped convicts & instead supervise the dungeonite in reconstructing the abraded fort. Proceeding these events, Kevin chose to go further underground. In early 2008, Kevin was a resident of the WaterFord Hotel in Upstate. During this time, Kevin attempted to stay to himself, avoiding interaction with other residents & patrons. Despite the numerous strange incidents, murder & suicide running rampant throughout the city (caused by the psychopath fire truck thief), he helped & made a difference, when he could have looked the other way. After rendezvousing with the former MC member, Reginald Shil in the hotel, Kevin tried to preserve Reginald's workmanship, first by disarming & removing the man engaged in senseless vandalism, then by constructing the Reginald Tower for Reginald. However, his repeated attempts to reinstate him proved futile as they were remet with an agreement to only work in the Reginald Tower, nothing else— a turndown which was very surprising & rare for Kevin at that time in his life. Meanwhile, WaterFord citizens, continued to become warped & Kevin was inclined to help. He discoverred the presence of Catawissa Peebles, an aval demon affecting the humans in the city, but by the time that Kevin learned how to defeat lt & obtained the items required, the entire WaterFord Village was overcome with pathological paranoia. Mad with demon-induced hysteria, the villagers turned on Reginald after their suspicion were raised by a private detective. To save him, Kevin pointed the mob in Peebles's direction, stating that he had been found with blood. With rabid fury, they ambushed Peebles, beat him & then hung him. Embittered by being away from MC, Kevin abandoned Reginald & everyone else. Instead of destroying the aval as lt was in his power to do, even when the demon gave him the opportunity, he personally gave the citizens the free reign to prey upon & ravage the vicious demon unhindered. Back in New York City around the same time, Kevin missed a robbery at the Sunshine Deli. After the robber robbed the owner & fled, Kevin helped Sreenivassanamanan Supalan Sunshine manage the store. Unable to resist the temptation of exploiting the delicatessen's susceptible state, Nicki & her squadron succumbed to their urges & blindly smuggled some goods. Deeply disgusted by their own weakness, Kevin reimbursed Supalan. Later on, Supalan lost his job & was exiled to a life of homelessness, living on the sidewalk & feeding on scraps. "I wanna help everybody. I wanna be somebody."―Kevin becomes motivated to emerge as a force of good. Two days later, the reclusive & emotionally tortured Kevin was sought out by a shady, mysterious person named Ozzy, who persuaded him to allot him to join the fight against the evil that had begun to corrupt the realm & to help Ozzy's Delicatessen Store to prosper. Kevin later attended Saint John's University on 29'th Avenue, where he was invited to attend Columbia University, a step up, while coping with emotional sufferring over his life & his parents' deteriorating marriage. Filled with a purpose in life though, Kevin resolved to keep fighting the evil & regain the ability to undergo happiness. He soon moved to New Lion, North Nuevo Leo'n, where Carl was predestined to move the following year. Fikevanis Path 2009 Vanadify fell in love with Sharktooth the first time that he saw her, given that he wasn't already in love wih her. Soon after, Vanadify had his own house in Battle-Hog, where he put himself on a diet. Vanadify didn't reveal his true identity until much after his move to New Lion, while with Erytheous, Chryztalfuzz, Johnels & Brunowski in The Moon, where he informed them of The Mongoose Club. He continuously added them in the fight against evil, supplying them with weapons, technology & transportation beforehand. Though sharing a fraternity, they did not realize that Fikevanis is an omjipede until several weeks later, after battling with Team Douchebag . This eventually led to conflict as Sharktooth, along with the Pure Evil Society, framed him for stalking her, giving their followers a seemingly more justified incentive to torturing him. Fikevanis managed to turn all of Sharktooth's followers against her. During this confrontation, Fikevanis explained to them his curse, before swearing revenge on his former or possibly still intact love, Sharktooth, who had only ever arrove to torture him for Modovia. Clearing things up, hundreds of students realized that she is evil. Though he tries to deny his feelings, he cannot resist the passion growing within him for her, even though she duped Ghandhi. The incredanti Sharktooth campaign hype unfortunately died out in the same week. Fikevanis expressed hatred toward Sharktooth & her remaining few followers. It took a long time to even somewhat get over her. Fikevanis later expressed interest in Cindy Cordova, who is actually nice to him, but Fikevanis is suspicious that she doesn't like him because, according to Erytheous, she is engaged to a redneck in Phoenix. Once again, Fikevanis enters the darkness. Some Scabials had recently moved to New Lion that year, with the intention of killing an extremely vulnerable Fikevanis. Fikevanis plans on enacting a ritual, where a posessed being could be excorcised through powerful wizardry. He would have to kidnap her for this. Sharktooth seems completely unaffected by Fikevanis's attack. Sharktooth is (theoretically) posessed by a powerful deamon called Schongenjlip Of Edlavendera, hired by Modovia to ruin Fikevanis's love life. Before doing anything, Fikevanis tasked himself with attempting to repel & aback Sharktooth with his anti-deamon pendant to expose her evil, but the pendant is a fraud. To comfort a saddened Fikevanis, Marvin offerred a manly hug, as is a customary tradition in the Yellow Palett. He was later apprehended by former friend & current Sharktooth advocate, Rosey Castillo, who plans to watch Fikevanis suffer at the hands of the now completely Pure Evil Sharktooth. Fikevanis consistently tries to consummate a relationship with Cindy. Fikevanis experienced a moment of happiness, at which time he learned a second aspect about his curse, lf he ever were to experience any happiness, he'd need pain to balance himself out again. Fikevanis decided to kick back into action, forcing his way into new turf & attempting to smuggle two different buses, while pretending to be a licensed bus driver. Fikevanis was disgusted at the second driver's behavior toward him. Brunowski again betrayed Fikevanis, allying himself with Monkey, No-Eyebrows & The Scowl. Resenting the humiliation that he felt because Sharktooth degraded him, the Khan decided that he'd take immense pleasure in torturing her & her followers. First, he would, along with the CCSA, exterminate the gwonjiggle race. After enslaving them, he'd embark on a guerrilla campaign, lurking in the shadows, preying on his enemies, sending them gruesome messages, drawing pictures of them as they sleep & leaving them in their bedroom. He'd even reveal their embarassing, utmost secrets to society, humiliating them until they grow unstable & reclusive. Fikevanis's reign of terror would culminate upon destroying Greg Daibes*, which would serve him in two ways. First, he eliminated an enemy (Gregory Greg Daibes* joined Daibes Enterprise) & destroyed his work, just as he successfully abducted the majestic Moon mud from The Moon, which would give Fred full legal rights to demolish the CCSA turf. Second, Fikevanis would use Greg's* death to viciously torment Frederick Daibes, Greg's* paramour & brother, who he depended on for Moon missions. He had the Menuri/Transfamudorians fully delete Greg's* essence from the space-time continuum, so that Fred would have no idea that he ever had another brother. Along with the Scrontors, Pacolitos Shave moved into the Panic Aisle. When Pacolitos orchestrated the masterpeice of Slumville turf, the Scrontors drew their attention to a new opportunity for destruction & chaos. Pacolitos widened his focus & began a scheme to reawaken Marburn Corporate Assholes's intradast & bring about the end of the gang. MCA was determined to stop them. Not knowing how to expel them, they sealed off all but one entrance, for Pacolitos & Fikevanis. All of this action gave the Shquanderian Police the chance to counterattack. In anger, they cut the power to the Panic Aisle & locked all of the lot gates, just as a snowstorm blew & Fikevanis attempted to reconcile the power, though failed, eventually using the Inverness's power instead. Since the buses could only be ignited by professional bus drivers, Fikevanis would be forced to wait until one does, waiting in a bus nook. A bus driver would only stand thurr as Fikevanis rep natia-unitized their bus. While trying to smuggle a tinted-windowed double bus, lts driver unexpectedly called Fikevanis out, in a protective state. Because of teleported time, lt is the year 2015 & Fikevanis has attemoted 2,082 years of total torment. He is aided by the Cloon Crew Siblinghood Armada, who help to foster his rehabilitation. He still remains depressed, but will come to anyone's help lf they need lt. Fikevanis apologized for his abovo, inchoate tyranny to those affected & regained his standard sanity. When he discoverred the things that McMunkel Morph Cabbage & Bruno did & lied about, he was disgusted & furious, though they managed to win back some good faith & acceptance by turning on the corrupt ex-girlfriend of Bruno's, The Scowl. Fikevanis began to suspect that nothing was accidental & that everything that happened occurred for an unknown purpose. That fear- that his purpose is not for the cause of good- grew in his mind over time as he experienced what he believes are dream visions. He believes that lt all comes down to the Pure Evil manifestation, Darcess Brizid, wanting him to suffer, an unconfirmed claim. Darcess Brizid, able to adopt the appearance of a human, drove Fikevanis & Chryztalfuzz closer to the brink of madness, by lashing them with more despair & ultimately tempting Fikevanis to end lt all by comitting suicide in the throes of passion. Still, he refuses to commit suicide & endures his sufferrring. To Fikevanis's shock & consternation, a miracle occurred as he somehow successfully persuaded Chronnh to remain in the armada. From that moment, he began to entertain the hope that good things can happen to him after all. When McMunkel began to go rogue after robbing Eddy of five dollars, Fikevanis banished him without a trial, but he managed to redeem himself when Eddy's veerped the CCSA, treading down a path of darkness. Later, when Brunowski began working for Monkey, as a double agent, the group attempted to utilize propaganda on the rest of The Lunch Team & appearred to succeed; fortunately, this was in fact an elaborate ruse masterminded by Fikevanis, with help from Annoying Dr. Mushroom Turner, Taco Man Alf & Dumbo No-Eyebrows, to expose their loyalty. After the miraculous day that MCA expelled the Scrontors from the Panic Aisle, Fikevanis & Johnels restarted work on lt. It wasn't meant to be. Even with the Scrontors gone, the Shquanderian Police attacked the Panic Aisle. He is just unable to lead his life. Upon hearing his own concern reflected back at him from such disparate sources as Eryk, he at last made the difficult decision to leave them & work alone, hoping to give them some semblance of a normal life. He ended lt all by text message, but the exploration of the Decrefur seemed to temporarily & infinitesimally reunite them. Before Modovia's Ascension, evil ecsblozhevyfth~ tried to poison Fikevanis with a mixture of various chemicals, specifically designed to divert his attention. Having failed to find a cure, thon waited lt off. The poison resisted hizer body at first, to hizer indulged rage. Having quickly recoverred from lt, thon resumed hizer mission. The Endolarmy promised to watch over Modovia, preventing any further ascension. They warned that they wouldn't be able to return after surviving the ordeal. They survive with Tarspunk's command, trying to surround the enemy army. After destroying the school, Fikevanis would keep his final promise & work only with who parcticipated. CCSA double bus Fikevanis spent a few months alone in New Lion, patrolling territory, battling cops who hunt thurr & fighting the suicide lust dilated by the lack of compliance from his comrades. He had only received any real support from Johnels. KenMo, a horny, bi-sexual emo kid, who runs a small gang, was sent by Yahweh to assist & be guided by Fikevanis in the rebellion. Almost immediately thurrafter, he ran into Christian Moreira, who he thought was his enemy. They later became recruited members. Doing this angerred Pissstain & at the time, Bruno. Fikevanis had a vision where he seemed to be destroying the state, as he hopes to do. A passive Fikevanis slowly began revealing his cause to everybody. Jackie was enfuriated that he had never revealed his cause to her & she immediately located the bus to confront him, to which he replied that he tried. Just as she was about to leave, however, they were attacked by Shitstain. Though they succeeded in wounding him, he escaped & they immediately tracked him down to the sewers. They became separated & Fikevanis seemingly killed the traitor, but in doing so, their blood mixed & he caught his evil & cowardice. He & Jackie revelled in reunity, but he soon discoverred that his newfound cowardice offerred him no courage & he wasn't sufficiently atoned. When he was nearly killed by the regenerated Shitstain, Jackie managed to slay him with his help. He had to use his power to reverse time, redoing the battle so that he wasn't infected with Shitstain's bullshit. Eventually, Fikevanis's trusted brother, Johnels, sacrificed himself, to save others, leading Fikevanis to become more protective of those few that he held dear. Jay Prieto, an MC police officer, arrove in New Lion around that time, claiming to be rogue, a, "lone wolf type". After their first mission, however, he was eager to stay & join the CCSA, after inheriting the Shquanderian Police department. A few months later, they were joined by Theo, who helped them to resolve a street conflict. The gwonjiggles, Stains & Shquanderian Police joined forces to attemote the Khan. Fikevanis defeated Mascera, only to discover that he wants help. Even as he was under attack, he continued to help Cabrera. Cabrera offerred Fikevanis a can of Mtn D, as a token of his gratitude. This made all of the gwonjiggles launch a tirade against Fikevanis. Fikevanis often wishes for someone to share his pain with. Still, he runs afoul to help out the people closest to him. Through the events of Destruction & Triconovage, lt was prophecized that Fikevanis would pay a pivotal role in the apocalypse. Upon fulfilling his apocalyptic destiny, he would finally have his genes spliced, becoming a full human & a full endolarma again. The Cloon Crew Siblinghood Armada enlisted the help of Muhammed Bakrie, initially known as Lord Niggamentation. Both prescient & empathic, Muhammed could turn invisible for short intervals. As Fikevanis continued his agenda of destiny, he seriously disrupted many of the Shquanderian Police's plans. In an attempt to controll him, they illegally pressed some charges against him. Fikevanis is obsessed with Sharktooth on two fronts: to prove that she's the real Maroxyc Cindromia & not just a figment of his imagination; & to save her from Schongenjlip, who is posessing her. Modovia is the one who summoned Schongenjlip to do this. Fikevanis felt such deep anguish at his failure to save Cindy & such intense fury at the Pure Evil Society for their machination, that he would embark on a path, acting on his bitterly ruthless vendetta against both the society & the new kahootz between BNW & Steve. He turned the New Shadyside FoSlan & Psyvebils against Daibes Enterprise. Eventually, Darcess Brizid succeeded in further breaking Kevnasphi's spirit by corroborating the fact that the power of evil is derived from Pure Evil. Depressed & tortured, Fikevanis consequented anyone who associated with The Scowl, just because she gives him dirty looks. An epiphany followed & Fikevanis realized that he was starting to be a tyrant, so he retconned the rule & apologized. The group finally reconciled, everyone recognizing Fikevanis as their rightful leader. Their relationship was parcticularly strained, though things improved rather quickly. After Miguel Yankee was fired, Fikevanis returned to New York City to comfort him & consort Sreenivassanamanan, though they knew that he wouldn't be able to stay for long. Nonetheless, they appreciated him coming & he remained with them until morning. Afterward, the official CCSA flag was teleported & Fikevanis had to make another one. After defeating the undefeated champions of Prince, Team Douchebag 2, he returned with a new member, Thomas Jackson. Paternity Devastated by the disappearance of Respi & Gekmar, Kevnasphi mourned for all of the loss & was more despondent than ever, but honors them by continuing to fight, in their stead. Despite Nedril's & Respi's mysterious reappearance one year later, Khan Fikevanis found his platonic love for his closest fading. Further confessing these feelings, he miraculously discoverred a potential interest from Cindy. After centuries of trials, he finally discoverred that doubt is the key to his success.